The Kingdom Of Prussia Rising
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: "There vas a time vhen I was feared, vhen I was awesomer than I am now. Then I vas dissolved, not as mighty as I once vas. I can't believe I'm getting another chance. I can't believe I'm rising again. And this time, I vill be awesomer than last time."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a new story I've been thinking of for quite some time now. Its about Prussia becoming a nation again and maybe taking over the world. Enjoy and review please. **

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>There were riots. Lots of them all throughout the country. They weren't particularly violent, but they were still painful for his brother. Prussia sighed, watching his little brother struggle with the paperwork. The riots had begun some time earlier that year, about two months ago when Prussia had been in the east part of Germany. He had been visiting it just to see how everything was going on there. What he didn't expect was to be greeted by some surviving Prussians who insisted on referring o themselves as Prussians. They had taken the ex-nation in with surprising hospitality and had informed him about their numbers. Apparently there were still a good number of Germans who had traced themselves back to the Prussian, and many others had studied the history of Prussia before deciding they rather wanted to be Prussians. Prussia was rather flattered by this, but he really wondered what the small number could do. He really wouldn't mind becoming a nation again as long as he didn't have to get into a fight with this about his brother. And so he had given them approval. The uprisings were rather quiet at fist, barely affecting anything, before they got bigger. There were protests, there were riots, there were non-violent methods used. Germany didn't do much to stop them. He had refused to hand over territory but at the same time he couldn't possibly hurt his brother. That brought them to where they were now, riots going on and Germany being torn. The Prussians wanted East Germany back for themselves and Germany didn't want to give it. The albino sighed as he thought matters over, studying his younger brother. The blond was slumped over a desk, massaging his temples as he worked on some paperwork. It made him sad really, to know that his little brother was getting weaker as he grew stronger. The albino moved to his younger brother, drawing a chair up next to him and sitting on it.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

Ludwig looked at him, giving up his false pretences and leaning against the older man, closing his eyes briefly.

"Like _scheisse_," he confessed. His older brother gave a small chuckle.

"Hmmm. That's expected. You seem a bit veaker than before. Have you been eating properly?"

"_Ja Mutter. _It's just the riots…"

"I know… I vorry for you."

There was a small silence. Italy came into the room, bright as usual as he set down a mug of coffee for his German ally.

"Ve…are you feeling better?" he asked quietly. The blond nodded, taking the coffee thankfully and taking a chug.

"_Ja. Danke_ Italy."

The Italian man gave him a bright smile as he left the room, letting the two brothers sit in an almost grim silence again. Germany turned the TV on, glancing at the older man next to him and sighed, looking back at the TV. On screen there was a woman standing in front of a mob of people, all waving the flag of Prussia in the air and shouting things.

"-_can be seen waving the flags of the Kingdom of Prussia. The people have spoken. They want eastern Germany to be returned to them. They want Prussia back. The people seen behind me have all claimed themselves to be Prussians and are being lead by Mr. Schweitzer. Apparently, the man's roots can be traced back to the late King of Prussia-"_

Germany flicked the jute button, staring blankly at the television. The Prussian next to him was sitting stiffly, staring at the screen too. The silence went unbroken for some time, both men a bit shocked as they watched the protestors and rioters on screen shout and wave flags. The video changed to show a man sitting stiffly at a table, talking while shuffling some papers before the screen was invaded by an advertisement for something or the other. The blond reached forward, changing the channel and un-muting the TV. It was the same news everywhere.

"-_Ausschreitungen warden durchgeführt-"_

"_-die szene vor dem berühten-„_

„_-die preußen wollen-„_

„_-was als nächstes passiere-„_

„_-einen gewissen Anstieg in Höhe von Unruhen-„_

„_-jeder sagt, dass-„_

„_-die Experten sagt, dass es eine sein-„_

„_-der östliche Teil-„_

„_-wird Deutschland geben im Osten-„_

„_-bleiben Sie dran-„_

Prussia leaned forward and switched the television off, leaning back in his chair and staring, wide eyed, at the television. Germany let out a sigh, slouching further in his seat before casting his brother a look.

"I can't believe it's happening…"

"_Ja. _Me neither…. The Kingdom of Prussia is rising again."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? This will be a kind of serious fic. And there'll be some brotherly love between Prussia and Germany. Prussia will be made into a nation again too. I hope you'll enjoy. Reviews, flames or otherwise, are all accepted. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Here are the translations from the news reports:**

**-riots are being carried-**

**-the scene in front of the famous-**

**-the prussians want-**

**-what will happen next-**

**-a certain rise in the amount of riots-**

**-everyone is saying that-**

**-the experts says that there will be a -**

**-the eastern part-**

**-will Germany give the east-**

**-stay tuned- **

**All translation are from Google Translate. So I'm sorry if they're wrong. Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews I got. Please keep reviewing!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>The riots had lessened by now, but the issue hadn't faded at all. The people still wanted Prussia back. Sitting at his brother's kitchen table, Prussia sipped his beer slowly, glancing at the blond who was making food.<p>

"Are you going to let me become a nation again?" he finally asked, his gaze not wavering as two blue eyes glanced back at him.

"I don't know. Do you _vant _to become a nation again? Vait, don't answer that. You probably do. But tell me, if you separate right now, vat vill about your economy? You need-"

"_Bruder_. I appreciate the fact that you are vorried about me, but I remind you that I have lived longer than you. I can manage," interrupted the Prussian, giving his little borther a look. Ludwig slumped, sighing and sitting down at the table wearily to look at his brother.

"_Ja_. I know. It's just…" the younger nation trailed off before he looked at the table. The albino understood. He really did. His brother was just worried about him. And about himself too. After all, the separation wasn't going to be particularly pleasant. Germany looked back at him with something akin to a weary smile.

"It's okay, _ja_? You can separate when you vant to. Just…varn me first. I vant you to have an easy-"

"It's okay Luddy. I can take care of it. Just… I'll tell you vhen I decide to leave. And my first alliance vill be vith you. How does that sound?"

Germany gave a more genuine smile this time before hesitating.

"The Prussian army…?"

The albino paused too. Right. He didn't have an army. That wasn't a good thing. While Gilbert tried to solve this new problem that had arisen, Germany turned the television on. Almost all the nations were glued to this, monitoring Prussia's progress as a nation and trying to see if there were ay benefits they would get out of allying themselves with the Kingdom Of Prussia.

"_-Gruppen werden viele Einforderung ihrer preußische Herkunft. Diese Situation wird sich auch auf in der Armee denen viel Soldaten, die deutsche Armee zu verlassen, um den preußischen einer beitreten wollen. Wir haben mehr auf diese mit Za-"_

There was a short silence before Prussia snorted.

"Vell, that vas strange. But it seems that that problem is solved. And even if it vasn't, I doubt I vould have much trouble in recruiting members," said the older nation, muting the television so they both could stare at the words scrolling by on the screen. The scene had cut to the British Queen who was saying that she wouldn't mind an alliance with Prussia if it would be another kingdom and that she would love to go there sometime. Then there was the Italian president who was saying something or the other of not minding at all because Prussia would be a great ally in times of need. But then there were also some countries like Russia and Poland who would rather not have Prussia exist at all. Both the brothers watched the news for a while, staring intently at the world views. Just then, Italy barged into the house, greeting them loudly as he hugged the Prussian man. "Ve! _Ciao_ Prussia! How are you?"

"Hey Feli. Did you see the news?"

"About you? _Si_. Ve! _Fratello_ says you'll be strong nation in no time. Why don't I make pasta to speed it up?" Without waiting for an answer, the Italian man waltzed into the kitchen leaving the two German speaking nations alone. Ludwig and Gilbert stared at each other for a second before both of them smiled fondly and followed Feliciano to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Ludwig put a sheet of paper in front of himself, scribbling words onto it quickly while his brother read them.

"Vat are you writing Luddy?" asked Prussia, peering at the paper closely. On it was a list on different provisions a country would need and a roughly drawn map of Germany.

"I'm marking vat part I vould give you if I had to. And I'm marking vhere the old Prussian Kingdom vas. And I'm writing down a list of things you might need. You _vill_ need assistance until you new king is appointed," explained Germany. Prussia stared at his brother for a moment before smiling and reaching across the table to pat his back.

"You're awesome Ludwig. You're awesome."

When Italy glanced at the brothers, he saw them working away and he smiled slightly. No use to disturb them now. Especially now when they were getting along. He smiled and decided to make more food. They could eat later, after all, a developing nation was a much more important thing.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Reviews please. I'm thinking that by the next chapter I'll have Prussia made into a nation. If you have any ideas for a king's name then please tell me. Thank you and review.<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter. And some problems that arise of course. Please review! And sorry it took so long. **

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>Prussia stood in front of his old castle, staring at it in partial amazement. It was still standing and good. Brilliant really. He hadn't expected it to be here after all this time. The albino stared at it some more before slowly pushing the door open. The people who had turned it into a museum had cleaned it after themselves, leaving it sparkling as if it had just been made yesterday. But the Prussian man knew it hadn't been made yesterday. There were some cracks in the walls and the beautiful marble floor was scuffed. <em>I can fix this.<em> He looked around and set to work, shoving his sleeves up to his elbows and getting a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Germany sighed, carefully balancing the bag in his hands as he walked. Last week his brother had reclaimed his territory. To say some people were not happy would be an understatement. There had been riots from Germans. Many of them wanted to attack the Prussian to take back East Ger- er, Prussia. The German man sighed again, walking up to the castle. It was the same as it was before, with the exceptions of a few cracks here and there. He mused he was quite lucky that his brother had agreed on an alliance with him. He was sure those Prussian officials standing at the border were going to shoot him. It felt strange now, to know that his brother wouldn't be living in his basement anymore. Now Gilbert had his own country. <em>His own country and people. Probably his own currency. His own king. His own army. <em>Ludwig thought upon all the things that had happened wistfully. It was surprising how much had happened in one week. _One single week_. He hadn't known that the Prussians had been this prepared. They had everything ready and the coronation was going to be in the evening. Humming could be heard as the blond neared the main doors. The interior of the castle was glowing a dazzling white, the marble sparkling clean. Gilbert looked up from the floor where he was kneeling, a cloth in hand and a smudge on his cheek. He gave his little brother a bright smile, standing up to admire his handiwork before glancing inquiringly.

"The border didn't give you any trouble, _ja_?" he asked nonchalantly, dusting his hands and tossing the cloth away. Ludwig nodded, a bit surprised at how quickly his brother had adapted to becoming a nation again. The albino even had his army already ready and his economy going strong without Germany's help. It was surprising. _He's had more experience than me. I wouldn't be surprised if he announces that he's changing his currency. _Prussia waved a hand in front of the other man's eyes, grinning.

"I know you got lost in the awesomeness of my castle, but what exactly did you bring for me?"

"Oh, _ja_, I brought you some _wurst_. I thought we could have lunch together," said the younger nation, an embarrassed look on his face. Honestly, though he would _never_ admit it, he missed having Prussia at his house. But he was happy that his brother had his own home now. A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts.

That's when he noticed that his brother was once again dressed in his blue Prussian military uniform and black pants which were tucked into black boots. A black sleeveless shirt with a black tie was neatly inside his Prussian blue coat. A glint of silver on the collar of the military coat revealed the Iron Cross. A matching one was probably hanging around his neck and neatly tucked away. The right sleeve of the coat had the word '_Preussen'_ stitched into it in silver threading.

"_Danke Bruder_. Let's go to the dining room," said the Prussian man, shaking the blond out of his thoughts. Germany was led down a corridor and to a rather large room with a long dining table. There was a girl there, dusting the statue standing in the corner of the room. _Strange. Bruder cleaned the floor himself when he had a maid already at the house? _The Prussian sat his brother down and opened the bag, pulling the food out with a wide grin and dividing it between the two before he dug in. Delicious. They ate like they normally would, the albino commenting at what his brother said. But he was different now, the albino. He was a bit more serious and had a glint of determination in his eyes, not to mention he radiated confidence and power. When Germany was leaving to get ready for the crowning he was to attend, Prussia pulled him into a rough hug.

"You're awesome, you know that Luddy?" he said gruffly before turning and heading back into the castle. Germany gaped before hurrying away.

* * *

><p>The Prussian anthem resonated throughout the air, making several birds squawk and spiral away from the trees. A hushed silence had descended upon the nations that had been invited to the coronation. A dark blond haired man was walking slowly, regally, down the red carpet that had been laid down to go to the throne. His grey eyes glinted in the light of the setting sun that filtered through the heavy drapes adorning the windows. The man, Friedrich Reimer, walked slowly, elegantly, towards the throne, kneeling down in front of it. A certain albino stood in front of him, dressed in his old Teutonic Priest uniform, with its long black sleeves and the Iron Cross on the white that peeped out from under the black on his shoulder. His Iron Cross hung out, gleaming in the light that was in the castle, and glittered silently. The nation was holding a book in his hands, his face calm and relaxed as he began reading in the flowing German language, the vows of the king. Everyone listened with bated breath, watching as Friedrich softly replied to a question and Prussia smiled. A boy walked gracefully with a crown, the crown balanced on a deep blue cushion. A <em>Prussian blue<em> cushion.

The crown was quite something. A bit plain, but it was rather old after all. It was made from gold, eight half arches of gold joining together to make a dome. On top of the dome was a diamond studded Iron Cross supported by a rather large sapphire, and red cloth inside the dome. The body of the crown was studded with diamonds (apparently 142 small ones and 18 bigger ones) and eight large pearls. Quite expensive.

Prussia gently picked up the crown, declaring something in Old Prussian (that no one understood except the Prussian's there) and striking his scepter on the ground. A cheer rose from all the people and Friedrich stayed on his knee, briefly touching Prussia's shoe with a hand and pressing it to his lips. He stood up too, bowing his head in front of his nation before turning to the others assembled there.

"_Alle Hagel Preußen! Alle Hagel der preußische Adler!" _

There was more cheering as some people announced this in English for the sake of the other non-german speaking nations.

There was music, dancing, food, and the overall sense of pride as Prussia was resurrected as a nation. It was really something to find Prussia glowing, literally, with a soft silver light enveloping him as he was made into a nation again. He seemed stronger now and happy too, as Ludwig noted. The blond nation was sitting at a table, watching the other nations enjoy themselves in the huge celebration, and wondering about his brother. He couldn't see the other anywhere. A hand at his shoulder made him jump and whirl around, finding himself face to face with merry grey eyes.

"_Konig Friedrich!" _he exclaimed, bowing his head respectfully. But the other darker haired blond was doing the same thing. They both paused, looked at each other and finally the human cracked a smile.

"Please, do not call me Konig. You can call me Friedrich. After all, you _are_ older than me," remarked the king easily. The German man flushed slightly and nodded, looking back out at the crowd which was swaying to music. Roderich was playing it.

"_Ich entschuldige mich_. Why are you not with the others?"

"They are doing well without me. I am not really good at dancing," admitted the man, smiling again as he watched his people. Just the Prussia materialized in front of both the blonds, grinning widely, still in his Priest outfit, before slinging an arm over the king's shoulder as if they were acquaintances.

"Hey Fritz! What are you both doing sitting here?" asked the newly made nation, sitting down too. Before either blond could respond, there was a harsh caw and a black eagle swooped down, landing in front of the Prussian man with its head cocked to one side. Prussia stilled his eyes going wide as he slowly slid to the ground, crouching in front of the majestic black bird. His hands slowly went to his hair from where he pulled out an unusually quiet Gilbird. Both the birds stared at each other for a second before the smaller one cheeped and hopped forwards, pecking the bigger bird affectionately. There was a short silence before the eagle leaned down and ruffled the other's feathers and they both looked at Gilbert, the yellow chick returning to the safety of his hair. Gilbert had a huge grin on his face, looking ecstatic. The eagle bobbed its head and then uttered a harsh caw, launching itself into the sky before flapping its wings and slowly descending to rest on the Prussian man's shoulder. With a quick nip to his ear, the majestic avian took off and wheeled above the castle before flying away.

Prussia gaped at the sky before turning to the other two men with him who seemed just as surprised.

"Did you see that? It was a Prussian Eagle!"

Germany nodded, slightly awed by the bird that had just left. His older brother was about to say something again when someone called over to him. Gilbert gave him and apologetic look before walking over to the person. Friedrich chuckled.

"I rather like my country."

Prussia followed the voice to find Poland and Lithuania standing there, both looking a bit sheepish as they watched him.

"Like, hey. We wanted to, like; apologize for all those years ago. And we were, like, hoping that you would form an alliance with us," said the Pole, sounding anything _but _apologetic. The Lithuanian man next to the blond gave a small hesitant nod. The albino stiffened before laughing harshly.

"Yeah right. Please tell me you didn't seriously expect that would work," he laughed. Both the other nations looked affronted. Before the brown haired man could say something the Polish one cut him to it. The blond was practically _seething_.

"You listen to me Prussia. We just wanted to, like, form an alliance so we wouldn't have to, like, totally beat you again. And this time we won't hesitate to, like, keep you down like Russia did," hissed the blond. The Prussian snorted before straightening and glaring ferociously.

"Just wait. I'm going to reclaim my territory. You got that, _Poland_?"

With that he turned and stalked away, looking over his shoulder to shoot an evil glare at both the nations he had just left. They both balked but glared right back. _And I've already got enemies. Great coronation this turned out to be._

* * *

><p>England looked around for the new nation, wondering where he was. France stood at his side, idly playing with a strand of the Brit's blond hair.<p>

"Quit it frog! I told you not to play with my hair!"

"Ah, _mais_ Arthurr, you also forbade me to pay wiz ozzer parts of you."

"How the bloody heel can you sound so perverted? Your friend became a nation; shouldn't you be rejoicing with him in a blooming bar or something?"

"_Oui!_ Would you like to join us in our…celebrations?"

"I'm going to act like that wasn't perverted. Bloody frog. Wait, is that Prussia? Why is he glaring at…Poland and Lithuania?"

"'e 'as a…bad _histoire_ wiz zem. Trust me, we would not want 'im on our bad side."

"I know that. Which is why I'm here. Oi! Prussia!"

The Prussian nation looked over at them and smiled, approaching the two nations. France laughed and walked forward to get him in a hug and then kissed either c cheek.

"_Salut, mon ami! _Congratulations!" greeted the Frenchman. The albino laughed and pulled away, grinning proudly.

"_Danke_. How do you like the party?"

"It's good," remarked Arthur. Both the friends turned to study the Englishman, blinking.

"Ah, _danke_. Why are you both out here, in the courtyard? I know it's awesome, but you should be inside."

England and France looked at each other and then back at Prussia.

"We would like to ask you to consider forming an alliance with us," said England slowly. His French counterpart nodded. The Prussian paused, sighing and then gesturing for them to follow him. He led them to a grassy area where he proceeded to flop onto the ground. He stared up at the star studded sky, a small smile flitting across his face before he looked back down.

"As much as I would love forming an alliance with you, I wish to discuss this tomorrow in a meeting. You both can come over to my house tomorrow at ten in the morning sharp. We will have a lot to discuss," said the Prussian man, sounding rather…firm. It was a bit surprising. France nodded, murmuring his assent while all three of them stared up at the sky. A sudden evil chanting made all of them look up and over at a familiar Russian figure. The Russian approached them, pausing by Prussia to give him a malicious look.  
>"You will become one with Russia again, <em>da?<em>"

"Like hell. I hope _Peckols_ takes your soul."

There was a chilling laugh from the Russian and then the man was going away, muttering something under his breath that sounded threatening.

England and France shuddered.

"That's could've gone better," commented the Englishman. Prussia looked over at the two still there and managed a weary smile.

"Definitely could've been more awesome. Now I've got three enemies."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Peckols is apparently the god of hell in Prussian mythology. (But it was from Wikipedia and I don't know if I should trust it or not). The crown I described was the crown of the Hohenzollern family. Anyways, please review!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! Love you guys! Can you please tell me what should happen next? Any ideas? My Muse seems to have abandoned me. *Sigh* Now I don't know what to write about… I might be starting a Gakuen Hetalia fic soon though. (Yes, i **_**know**_** I shouldn't be starting **_**another **_**one but I can't help it! I really**_**really**__really_** want to try all the different Hetalia Universes. Except Nekotalia…I don't know if I can manage **_**that**_**. Anyways, please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>Prussia hummed as he signed yet <em>another<em> form, grinning slightly at his signature before putting the form neatly on top of a stack. There. One more down and at least a hundred more to go. The albino man chuckled and resumed his humming, doing another flashy signature on another form and putting it away. His red eyes scanned the text, taking on a thoughtful look before he signed the form. A cough at the door of the door of the room made him aware of someone there. The Prussian man looked up from his work, blinking a bit before noticing the man. It was a familiar Austrian, wearing a light purple shirt, dark pants and shiny boots with one strand, Mariazell, sticking up from his otherwise neat hair. "Roddy?" he asked, leaning away from his desk and stretching his arms. Austria sniffed, glancing behind himself to shoot death glares at someone before walking into the room.

"Gilbert. I came to see you and your buffoons tried to stop me," he greeted, walking in and seating himself in a delicately carved chair. It looked like it belonged in a museum. The albino smirked and leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms and ruffling his hair. There was an irritated cheep and a small black puffball came out of his hair. Austria stared at it uncomprehendingly for a second.

"You got rid of Gilbird?" He got an incredulous look in return.

"This _is_ Gilbird!" The black bird ruffled its feathers importantly and gave a glare at the brown haired man. Austria blinked and decided to not question what was wrong with Gilbird. INstead, he concentrated on what he came for.

"Right. Well, I wanted to talk about an alliance proposal," said the Austrian man carefully. This had the other nation's attention. The albino leaned forward, lacing his finger together and observing the violet eyed nation with bright eyes.

"Do continue."

"Well, I was wondering if we could possibly form an alliance. I've got some files I would like to show you that highlight the terms of a possible alliance," said Austria, producing some files which he put in front of Prussia and started to speak.

* * *

><p>Prussia watched Austria, paying less attention to the things he would gain out of an alliance and more on the nation in front of him. The Austrian's violet eyes looked a bit weary but still determined as he talked, sometimes gesturing, as he talked. The albino's eyes drifted from his eyes to his nose, studying the regal line letting his eyes linger on the other man's lips. He was rudely drawn out of his musings when Austria broke out into a fit of coughing. The Prussian immediately leaped out of his chair, handing the other nation a glass of water. Roderich drank from it, putting it down and apologizing for the interruption.<p>

"I'm sorry. Just a little economic trouble," apologized Roderich yet again, coughing and sipping some more water. That had the albino on alert.

"Economic troubles? Is it only you?"

"No. Almost all of Europe and America too. It's becoming really bad. Spain is in bed rest, Greece is pretty much the same. Britain is sick, so is France and America is trying to act like nothing is wrong. Ludwig and Elizaveta seem to be fine though," said the Austrian man, setting the water down and sighing, leaning back in his seat. "Anyways, as I was saying-"

He was cut off as Prussia started pacing. The albino turned to give him a slightly worried look.

"I know I'm not in the European Union yet, but I think my country might be affected if the economy around the world gets this bad. Ludwig is fine, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I think I'm a bit safer. What about you? How are you getting along?"

"Just fine. A bit sick, slightly sore throat and all that. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Speaking of economy, your economy seems to be going fairly well right now…"

"Yes, we've prepared everything and I've got a stimulus ready in case my country needs it. I can't believe its a kingdom though, the methods we're using at times are more democratic ones. But either way, we've got a strong economy right now and I've got a stimulus and we're fine. If I make an alliance with you I can offer you a stimulus to get you out of your economic problems," mused Gilbert. Roderich studied the man opposite him with slight disbelief. He had never thought he'd be able to see the day when Prussia of all people would be serious. Then what he had said sunk in and he sighed.

"I don't think I'd be able to pay you back. PLus, the European Central Bank is already-"

"And you can pay them back?"

"Well, the interest is pretty low…"

"No. I'll agree to this alliance with you, and I'll help your economy back. And while we're on this subject, I should inform you that I'm also going to be signing a treaty with France, Spain and maybe England too. Now, where's that treaty?"

Austria gaped at the scarlet eyed nation and slowly pointed to the treaty in front of him.

"W-what about discussing it with your King? And my President?"

"They can talk about this later. Fritz said he trusted my awesome judgement. Now then, why don't you-" He was abruptly cut off as the door swung open and two pale nations stumbled inside, choking and hacking as they seated themselves unceremoniously on a couch. The Prussian jumped and tried towards his two new guests, smiling with sympathy when he noticed it was England and France. The former was a bit pale with bags under his eyes and a horrid sounding cough. The latter was looking a bit less haggard as he flashed him a smile.

"_Bonjour_, Gilbert. We are 'ere for ze meeting you promised us," greeted the Frenchman cheerily, nodding at Austria. England choked a bit before clearing his throat and croaking out, "And please give me some water. Bloody hell, my throat is killing me."

Gilbert pressed a button on his desk, calling for some water. A girl came inside a few seconds later with two glasses full of water and an ornate water jug which she proceeded to place in the table before bowing and heading out. Arthur instantly chugged his water down, leaning against the french speaking nation next to him with a sigh. "That's better." Prussia snorted.

"Economy, huh?" he asked, signing the paper Austria had given him before smiling.

"Okay, so, where are the papers? The treaties and stuff?" he asked both the blonds in the room. France produced the papers and handed them to him. Arthur cleared his that and started talking.

"Well, I'm sure you would like to know the things we are offering and expecting from you for this treaty-"

"I already read all these terms, conditions, advantages and stuff you gave yesterday. Francis sent me an email." The Englishman paused, turning to gape at Francis before nodding and nervously tapping a foot against the ground.

"And what do you think?"

Prussia handed him the signed papers, grinning and patting him on the back.

"I'm going to try and get you all out of the recession."

France smiled slightly at his friend before the smile disappeared. "Zat reminds me, _Espagne_ is not well. 'is economy is worse off zan _Angleterre_ right now. 'e's been condemned to bed rest for almost three weeks now. I can tell zat Romano is getting worried for 'im."

Prussia was about to say something when he heard a chuckle. Both he and France turned to find Arthur and Roderich talking quietly, somehow sitting with cups of tea in their hands and smiling slightly. The albino snorted before straightening up and looking back at his blue eyed friend.

"How's your economy going Franny?"

"Not well. And I 'ave ze elections going on too. I am 'oping zat ze new president can do somezing about all zese economic problems." There was a short silence before Austria spoke up.

"Well, I should get going. Thank you for your time, Prussia. I will see you soon," he said, setting his tea cup down, shaking hands with the Brit, nodding at the other two and leaving the room. Arthur sighed, setting his own tea cup down and standing up, dusting his coat before nodding at Prussia.

"Thank you indeed. See you at the next meeting. I heard its here?"

"_Ja._ It's next week. See you both then. And Francis, if you see Tonio say hi."

"Of course, _cher_. _Au revoir_."

The two blonds left the study, leaving behind a weary Prussia. The albino cracked his knuckles.

"Well then, I better get to figuring out a solution."

* * *

><p>When Friedrich walked past the study some time later, he saw Prussia sleeping with his head on a pile of papers. The King chuckled, walking away to get to his own study. Yes, he had never doubted that Prussia worked hard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! School's finally over so I can write more ^^ A note to a **_xShiningStarxx_**, the story isn't set anywhen. I kind of took the recession-y thing that was happening in Europe right now and added a Prussian Kingdom to it. Sorry if it wasn't clear. Also, to **_DriveByReader_**, yes I am a PruAus supporter ^^ This fic might not have much love, but I might be showing some PruAus in it. Might. Anyways, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>The world economic situation wasn't good. To be honest, things weren't looking good for most of Europe. Many nations were in debt, many were getting sick. Even America had the starting of flu. Germany and Hungary were trying to help others, but it wasn't really possible for them to help so many nations, no matter how much they tried. So they were back on planning what to do. And it had been about three weeks since Prussia had seen his other friends. Approximately a month. He wasn't sure if they were okay or not. He hadn't been able to check the world economic situation.<p>

Prussia paced his study, frowning thoughtfully at the ground.

"I can, at most, help out two or three countries, but they need to help themselves too. I'm also deciding on joining the European Union," remarked the albino. The king hummed, looking up from a document he was reading as he watched his country pace the room. The king had some idea on who Prussia might want to help, but hearing it from his own country was better.

"Who are you going to help?" asked Friedrich. Prussia was about to reply when his phone rang. The albino gave an apologetic glance to the blond before taking the call, frowning slightly.

"_Hallo_?" he asked.

"_Bonjour, Gilbert! I 'ave some good news!"_ announced his friend cheerily from the other side. The Prussian paused then grinned.

"Really? Vat is it?"

"_I am out of ze recession. Well, I'm not strong enough to be 'elping anyone, but I am out,_" replied Francis.

Prussia let out a sigh of relief.

"That is great. I can't help too many people anyvays. If I do then my economy will have the risk of inflation."

"_Hmm, I'm glad zen, to be able to help. Allemagne and I 'ave a meeting some time wiz 'im. We don't really get togezer unfortunately."_

"Oh don't vorry. I'll talk to _mein bruder_. How is England? And did you see 'Tonio yet?"

"_Angleterre is okay. Well, as fine as 'e can be. And Anotnio is still sick. Even Italie is. It is very disturbing. And 'eracles might be leaving ze Euro. Did you know Felicks is not in recession?"_

Prussia's hand tightened on the phone.

"Really now? Vell, that is interesting. I just vant to get you all out of the recession first."

"_I wish you good luck, zen. Your 'elp will be invaluable_._ Oh, I 'ave to go. Arthurr called me. Adieu!"_

"_Ja_, _auf wiedersehen_!"

He put the phone down and sighed, running a hand through his hair. The noise of a throat clearing made him whip his head around to face the blond. Friedrich raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Francis got out of the recession. He's okay now. But England and the others…"

"We can't help too many. If we do we'll risk inflation."

"I know that. Luddy is helping out many countries though, so I'm thinking of helping him help others. They need it."

"Hmm, I see. We've got some stimuli. We can help."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>The following weeks were spent by the more economically stable countries helping the recessionary countries to get back on their feet. It was a long process. Prussia was helping Austria and England, Germany was helping Italy and Spain, and Hungary was trying to help the others. Austria seemed to be the only one responding quickly to the stimulus. At least, more quickly than the others. And within a month or two, in which no meetings had been carried out, he was just out of recession. England was slowly recovering and Spain and Italy were more or less on their way to recovery. Friedrich had been noticing that Prussia seemed to be a bit more distracted than usual, but the blond didn't worry about it. if it was something important, then the albino would tell him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was one of those days where Prussia was going through various forms full of stuff about fiscal policies, monetary policies and reports on the other countries' developments. It was tiring, he was haggard and he really wanted to just go outside and hopefully to the nearest pub. This reminded him of why being a country could be very wearisome. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Prussia moved his papers away, standing up and locking the door. He glanced around once more before striding to a tall book shelf in the corner of his room. The Prussian trailed his fingers along the books before sliding a book out of hits allotted place, flipping it open to a particular page. On the page was a key, which he pulled out, shutting the book and returning it to his place. Prussia moved to the corner of the book case and peered carefully, running his fingers over the edge until he came upon the telltale little bump that, when pushed, gave way to a keyhole. He put the key in, turned it, and smiled as there was a small click.<p>

Here he paused, glancing at the door of his study one last time before pushing the bookshelf to the side and stepping into the room behind the bookshelf, shoving the shelf back in place once he was in. The albino lit the lights, his grin fading out into a smirk as the lights flickered on and illuminated the scene. In front of him lay the 'secret study'. There was a desk covered with old memorabilia and maps. There was a small shelf in the corner containing history books. But what attracted the most attention was the huge map decorating the wall behind the desk. There were various marks on it accompanied by thumbtacks in various places as little armies. And scrawled across the map, written in confident lettering, were three words.

'_Kingdom Of Prussia_'

Time to get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the totally late update and the chapter. I know its not much, but I'l be going more into detail later! Anyways, please review!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
